reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:U.S. law enforcement
' is a ''Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This posse is not just a few old sheriffs trying to tame the west, we are the law men who tamed the west with ease and demolished all obstacles in our way. The thing about our posse that most people do not understand is that we also have skill to back it up, two of our highest trusted law bringers are in the top 60 for the pikes basin. We also have a trusted member who is also was part of another clan called red dead solider, in case you did not know they are easily the second top clan in red dead and possible number one, unfortunately they are predominately gang shootouts some do occasionally come into a freeroam. If you are trying to declare war upon us you should know that if you mod, glitch, trash talk for no reason, accuse us of modding, and/or threaten us, we will kill you. until you leave the game or surrender. Allies and foes FOES Many clans united lead by death by Devin This large group of individuals has been accused of war profeteering. They have been trying to start wars between important groups of people including the US government and the government of Mexico we will continue our work and serve justice to this group of middle men. The armadillo assassins lead by buenoman7 This is a very large and powerful posse who has many high lvl people in their grasp. They are an allied posse and would even like to put our posse on their webpage and sponsor us. They have a total of 3,000 people but have recently had a drop to 2,500. However this number might go up and many people are still joining. They play the game mainly to have fun and their base is in torquedamada. ALLIES The Wild West mafia A group whom is helping us through the mist of war. Not much to say here besides the point of helpful allies. The Black Hand Allies of Wild west mafia, allies of us. U.S. Military forces A small force that will definitely grow into an army. It is led by AmericanLlama which was a sheriff of Macfarlane's ranch. law bringer life Once you are a member of the posse you will have major privileges. You will be granted a house according to your rank and level. This is one of the many perks of wanting the promotion and trying hard to earn it. Most lower levels may have to bunk with others in small houses but if you work your way up the ranks you may get a very nice house. Just letting you know a nice house in this game my be a an old shack with a bed. But on the plus side with the new free roam maps we are looking forward to many new sleeping quarters. Also once you have been an active member of the clan you may be entitled to get a mentor or personal trainer who is a high rank in the clan and will help you with your skills. These are very important and even molded one average player into a high ranking member in the clan who is now mentoring some new recruits, and also as a few side notes during a war situation you will not team kill, leave to join another random friends game the person you will join must be part of another important clan, and also disobey a person who has more experience then you. The only time you would be allowed to leave would be if you had to get off xbox live. We are not trying to control you we just need to rely on you when you are with us. Deputies never leave their sheriffs and sheriffs never leave their deputies. Also another big problem is that all modders are not allowed and if they have been overly good for the clan they may only stay as one of the lowest ranks possible. As long as that is clear no one can threaten to hack anyone and if they do they will not be allowed to stay as part of our clan. And they will be reported to xbox live officials. Joining the posse To join send austin2232, milly4life, or PAsowboarder85 a friend request saying clan join some ones friend list might be full so that is why you should send one to multiple people. You should also leave a small edit below leaving your gamer tag and if you play red dead often. We will accept all law bringers into the posse as long as they play red dead every once in a while regardless of their skill level. They will be put as a deputy of a town and are needed to protect that town at all costs without fail, they may call on help but it would be encouraged for them to do it themselves. Also if you were to be promoted you would become the co-sheriff of a town. if you would like an example of who you would be as a co-sheriff, you would be Johanna or Eli in the single player other than the fact that they are deputies. The best way to rank up in the clan from there is to become a better player and become good friends with others that are high ranks in the clan. this is just how you would start your career as a lawmen and you can become better. One more thing, no one can use casual aim or a high powered pistol because they are the two cheapest things in the game, when you have others using them against you. How we do things as law men Most people must posse up and do what we want, our posse can do things like decide on who lives where and other diplomacy about other clans. By using this many people can have new ways to experience the game and may want to play more, but if they want to do important things then you should work on you skills in the game. We can make you a better player and even help you get you fifth legend fifty faster than you thought, we have three in the clan. In addition to that we can also provide techniques that you can use to help you kill others quickly and efficiently. We understand that it is a big world and you may have already been told about this trick but that wont mean you know all of them, but we have seen very few tricks, and glitches that we cant do ourselves. Recent clan activity Ok the whole reason I am putting this post up here is because of what was recently done to our page, and here is the explanation why. The wild west mafia betrayed us, we help a person get a clan up and running from day one then he merges with another clan, the wild west mafia. Now here is where it get interesting, the wild west mafia out numbers us 11 to 5 people and they still did not even have half of the posse score that we had, every person in their posse was using a mauser pistol and casual aim, and only had taken 6 public enemies from our players giving them a free 1200 posse points but they still had about 4500 total while we had 9000 points. Then in addition to this they came on this wiki page and trashed it because they are sore losers, look at where it got them, the only way to tell is by reading this line, and that the wiki writer is now blocked. They are not a skilled clan who will do dumb things like put people on a so called "hit list" as they call it. milly4life and unicorn guy 720 take pride on being on it however. Recent clan records and achivements pasowboarder top 12 in pikes basin milly4life top 53 in pikes basin eagle eye275 top 100 in gang shootouts, retired rds clan menber the clan has not lost a fight where another clan has challenged us to a privite session list of clans beaten nuevo pardiso government, many clans united, smurfgonerambos, gorrillas, the dark hand, the wild west mafia we are still undefeated, will anyone give us a challenge Ranks of the law men As you all know all lawmen worked in groups, Here are some listed below each rank Head marshal/clan leader Head Marshal: Austin 2232 Head marshall assistant Unicorn guy 760 general in charge of boarder security General: thordilMUFFIN Marshals * milly4life (advisor) * pasowboarder85 (advisor) * eagle eye275 (gangmatch general) Head Sheriff *DEPORTATIONTIME Officers * TBrays17 * NinjaSniper774 Sheriffs of towns * vT3DDYGRAMSv (Armadillo) * Icy Swag King (Macfarlane's Ranch) Co-Sheriffs *Bad chad8585 (Armadillo) *TO BE ANNOUNCED (macfarlanes ranch) Deupties *GMGxFaleNxMoNeY (macfarlanes ranch) *breakingbooch (Armadillo) *pancake00805 (Armadillo) *Deckthehalls217 (macfarlanes ranch) *metrichuge ant (macfarlanes ranch) *VIP teddy bear (mercenary) *Breakingbooch (Armadillo) *xKAOTIC BEASTx (macfarlanes ranch) *CORE General (Armadillo) *NinjaSniper 777 (Armadillo) *Mitzzz3 (macfarlanes ranch) *coryzilla123 (macfarlanes ranch) *live or die57 (macfarlanes ranch) *troberts63 (Armadillo) *SNIPERS ambush (Armadillo) *gbundlez (macfarlanes ranch) Gang shootout squad leaders *eagle eye 275 *Unicornguy760 *pasowboader85 *deportation *Milly4life members *longeyedsniper *snippityhaynes *deathforclowns *excitibleboss *troberts External links Category:Posses }}